


【底特律 康汉】潜移默化

by CheshireK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireK/pseuds/CheshireK





	1. Chapter 1

◆  
正午的阳光透过涤纶面料制作而成的遮阳伞面，映照在汉克架于额头的深黑色墨镜上，泛起一层透亮的光；身前桌面上装着凤梨百香果冷饮的纸杯壁也开始挂起了一层晶亮的水珠。  
难得一向阴郁湿冷的底特律会一改往日面貌地持续放晴，然而这却丝毫不能让汉克的心情也顺势一并转霁。  
“说吧康纳，你他妈的到底哪里出了问题？”拾起冷饮吸了一口又重重地将其放回到桌面，汉克调整了一下坐姿，面向一旁的仿生人，环起手臂重又靠回到了椅背上。  
“……”好似被打了个措手不及，一向反应迅速的康纳在太阳穴上的LED灯整整转了一轮黄圈后，才收起有些错愕的神情，满是不理解地倾过身，微微靠近汉克问到”你是指什么？”  
“我指你像只躲在门缝背后的猫一样成天盯着我看。”  
“恕我抱歉，副队长...”像是真的有在记忆库中认真检索一遍，康纳张了张嘴，无不真诚地回到”我不记得有在门缝背后偷看过你。”  
“该死！我是指你这几天总在暗地里......监视我！”尽管斟酌了一下用词，汉克还是显得有些气急败坏，以至于他伸出手贴着康纳的前襟强调般地用力一指，才又将其收了回去。  
尽管碍于是露天餐馆而刻意压低了声音，但汉克稍显激动的肢体语言还是吸引了不少路人的注目。  
而偏偏对面的康纳却在听完他的话以后，偏过头自顾自地思索了一番，跟着才转过脸来不确定地开口到”你的意思是......观察？”  
禁不住翻了个白眼，汉克没好气地回到”如果你把一天到晚二十四小时都盯着一个人看管作叫观察的话，好吧，那就是观察。”说完，还摊了摊摆在桌面上的手，样子看上去有些无奈。  
“你要知道，副队长，我无意冒犯。”同样将两手松松合握置于桌面的康纳，直言不讳的模样显得十分的诚恳”但我有不得不弄清楚的事情。”  
“…关于我？”  
“是的。”康纳微微点了点头。  
话音刚落，只见对面的汉克忽然抬高了视角，用着一种毫不忌讳的审视目光看了康纳好一会儿，才问到”是什么?”  
“我……也不是很清楚，但我认为这并不是系统出现了故障，也许只是模拟进化的一部分。”尽管视线一度游移了一下，但康纳最终还是将目光牢牢定在了汉克脸上。  
“你知不知道你有个不喜欢讲人话的习惯。”  
“就是…” 像是在思考应该如何进行说明，康纳停顿下来的瞬间，额边的LED灯跟着闪黄了几秒 “the P. E. A。”  
“什么鬼玩意?”已经被磨去了大半耐心的汉克直接脱口问到。  
“phenylethylamine，俗称苯基乙胺。”未受到汉克的丝毫影响，康纳依旧好脾气地解释到”是一种人体自然合成的类似兴奋剂的化学物质。”然而说到这，康纳的神情却微妙的有些变化”事实上，人类之所以会坠入爱河一般都是源自于它。”  
“...等...等等等等，你说的这个PEA…”感觉到有些不对劲的汉克直接挥手将康纳的话打断”跟我有什么关系？”  
————————————————————————  
△ 诚实  
□ 含糊  
○ 侵略  
× 说谎话  
————————————————————————  
△ 诚实  
“我认为我的生物组件最近在见到你时会自动模拟分泌出一种物质，虽然不是完全一样的成分，但效果似乎和PEA非常相近。”  
“……whaaat the hell...” 如同受到了巨大的惊吓一般，汉克努力调动着全部脑细胞才勉强将康纳的话消化完了”你的意思是你那操蛋的系统见到我就会起操蛋的反应！？”  
“no, I mean…”原本下意识想要进行反驳的康纳忽然顿了住，表情一瞬间变得有些不知所措”…yes?”  
“上帝啊…”汉克露出了一脸的难以置信的神情。  
与之相反，康纳却是立时回过了神”听着！汉克，我也不知道为什么会这样，但我认为这件事没有你想的那么糟…”  
“Shut up！你这个该死的安卓，你甚至都不知道自己在说什么，我敢保证你连上一次检修的日期都想不起来！”毫无预兆地打断了康纳的话，汉克突然站起身，向前跨了两步，又猛地回过头来，以居高临下的视角，用手隔空点指着仍然坐在椅子上、此刻正抬头看向他的康纳咒骂到。  
“先生，需要我帮您什么吗？”大概是由于汉克突如其来的举动，一旁的服务型AJ系列仿生人见势连忙上前进行询问。  
“不用！”不假思索地答完，汉克叉起腰焦躁地来回踱了两步，跟着又突然改口到”给我来杯饮料！”  
AJ200刚要应下，只见汉克一抬手，指着康纳再次说到”我是说给他！”  
“......好的，您请稍等。”  
无言地看着那位服务生额边不停地闪着黄圈离开，康纳重又将视线转回到了汉克身上。  
“为什么你要这么生气？我只是实话实说而已，或者你认为被一个仿生人喜欢是一件多么令人难以启齿的事。”比起愤懑，康纳脸上更多的是不理解的神情。  
然而回应他的，却依旧是汉克不予反驳的嚷骂。  
“我说了！闭上你的嘴，然后给我滚回模控生命，去做一次全机检修！”

◆  
持续了近一周的晴朗天气在当晚被一场豪雨终结。  
穿着短裤汗衫仰坐在客厅沙发上的汉克此刻正一手握着威士忌，一手搭在沙发靠背上漫不经心地看着电视里直播的底特律齿轮队的篮球比赛。  
电视里因为丹顿•卡特的一记漂亮灌篮传来了现场热烈的欢呼声，然而汉克却只是扬了扬眉毛，并未显得有多么上心。  
“嘿，伙计。”尽管双眼一直盯着电视画面，汉克的脑袋却还是微微偏向了一旁端坐在沙发上的相扑”你觉得仿生人会谈恋爱吗？”  
“......”  
“见鬼，我在说什么胡话，又不是没见识过。”  
自觉无趣地将话题结束，一旁的相扑却突然发出了两声意义不明的呜嘤。  
“哦...别介意，我不是说你。”  
说完，汉克举起酒瓶啜了一口，而相扑则仿佛坐累了一般，弯起前脚伏身在了沙发上。  
“那对女孩......简直是天造地设。”回想起几个月前在伊甸园夜总会见到的那对崔西，汉克作出了他自己的感想”尤其打架方面。”  
电视机里又传出了一阵骚动，这次似乎是因为底特律齿轮队的防守不力导致对方领超了2分。  
“shit！给我加把劲你个大个子！”

◆  
次日中午，底特律警局，当汉克像往常一样不紧不慢地坐到自己的座位上时，他才后知后觉地发现对面的办公桌前竟然破天荒的没有人。  
下意识地转身往周围扫了一圈，除了几个在各自忙碌着的普通AP系列仿生人外，没有康纳的身影。  
“搞什么鬼？”喃喃地自语了一句，汉克强打起精神，将注意力集中在了电脑上。  
然而连十分钟都还没到，沉不下心的安德森副队长便一把推开了投影键盘，起身逛到了不远处的同僚桌旁。  
“嘿，卢瑟斯，你有看到康纳吗？”  
像是见到了什么令人惊奇的事情一样，名为卢瑟斯的黑人同事反应了半天才讷讷地回到”没有……怎么了，你们两个今天角色互换吗？”  
“....或许吧。”点了点头的汉克若有所思地转身回到了自己的办公桌旁。  
刚准备坐下，想了想，又绕着桌面来到了康纳的位置上，环顾了眼四周，确认没有人注意到这边后，才有些心虚地坐了下来。  
也不知是出于一种什么样的心态，坐下后的汉克虽然采用的是一种后背完全靠进椅子里的放松姿态，但交握着置于肚子上的双手拇指却一直不停地在打着转。  
从这个角度看过去，对面座位上的东西基本一览无遗，无论是自己随意扔在桌面上的那部随身听，还是那盆一片叶子都长不出来的日本枫树。  
无趣地看了会儿自己的桌面，汉克停下了手上已经转到第三十圈来回的拇指，一撑扶手站起身，朝警局的接待大厅走了出去。  
“有什么需要帮忙吗，安德森副队长？”  
“呃...”面对柜台上ST300的热情询问，汉克有些不自在地上前了一步，将右手撑扶在了光可鉴人的台面上”...yeah.”  
“你今天有看到过康纳吗？”像是怕对方一时想不起来一般，汉克又接着补充到”就是我那个一根筋的搭档。”  
“他今天还没有来过警局。”  
“oh…”顿了一顿，汉克慢慢抽身退离了台面”谢了。”  
走出没几步又回头确认了眼DPD柜台，接收到ST300再次投来的询问目光，汉克只好挠了挠脸径直步出了警局大门。  
“到底跑哪儿去了，那个混蛋。”  
叉着腰站定在DPD门口的台阶上，汉克的目光集中在了不远处一块巨型广告牌上。  
那是有关模控生命最新推出的以仿生人为服务对象的可替换用组件产品的广告。  
汉克的脸色微微变得有些难看。  
“……老天，你可别开我玩笑。”

◆  
“你好，模控生命为您服务。”  
电话里传来的标准女声将车窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声衬托成了背景音。  
“呃……我有一个预约，是关于今天要到模控生命去替换部分组件的事。”  
“请问您的型号。”  
“RK800，序号是…呃…313 248 317-51。”  
“您的名字？”  
“康纳。”  
“很抱歉，系统没有您的预约记录，是否需要现在为您预约？”  
“ahhh…no, thanks.”挂上电话，汉克长出了口气，目光不自觉移到了车窗外被雨水溅湿的路面上。  
挡风玻璃外的雨刷缓慢地左右拖曳着，时不时地发出一两声沉闷的摩擦声。  
经过一番苦思冥想，汉克嘴里爆出的却然是一句”该死！不就是一台操蛋的安卓！”  
“最好别让我找到。”将车子再次发动起来，汉克就着后视镜骂骂咧咧地转动起了方向盘”否则模控生命就又能大赚一笔了。”

◆  
当相扑听到玄关传来熟悉的开门声时，已经是晚上十一点钟的时候了。  
从门外走进屋内的汉克拍了拍身上的雨水，对着迎上前来的相扑开口问到”嘿，相扑，吃过晚饭了吗？”  
转眼看到厨房柜子旁的地上那袋新撕开的狗粮，汉克几不可见地耸了耸肩”看来是吃过了。”  
打过招呼后，相扑又趴回了书桌旁，而汉克则是脱下外套，一屁股窝进了沙发里。  
从中午到晚上的这段时间内，汉克找遍了所有他能想到的地方。  
……比如说伊甸园，比如说废弃的耶利哥。  
他甚至还觍着老脸去问班是否知道康纳的行踪，然而全都一无所获。  
“去他妈的仿生人，去他妈的康纳，全部给老子滚蛋！”  
说完，忙活了一天的汉克直接放弃思考，找了个舒服的位置，一头倒在了沙发上…  
………………  
…………  
……  
「嗞——————————————————————————」  
一阵刺耳到令人发指的门铃声毫不留情地将汉克从睡梦揪了回了现实。  
从沙发上蹦坐起来的同时，富有节奏感的敲门声又恰如其分的传进了耳朵里。  
“你在家吗，副队长！我是康纳！”  
“oh, shit! ”  
顶着一团浆糊似的脑袋摸索着去开门，汉克看到，站在门口的正是昨天失踪了一天，今天却像没事人一样照常衣着光鲜、神清气爽的康纳。  
“早上好！副队长。”看见汉克开了门，康纳脸上露出了一丝好看的微笑”严格的来说，现在已经是下午了，我看你迟迟没有来警局就到你家里来找你了。”  
“……哼，总比某些人翘班来得要好。”用手臂撑扶住门框，汉克的回答听起来有些冷硬。  
“你是说我吗？实际上我昨天一早向警局提出了申请，而杰弗瑞队长也批准了我一天的假期。”康纳耐心的解释到”带薪的。”  
听到这，汉克的脸色明显变了变。  
“你是说你昨天请了假？”  
“是的，为了去做检修。”康纳应声点了点头。  
“等等……你去哪做的检修？”汉克的表情突然变得严肃了起来。  
“我去拜会了卡姆斯基先生，关于仿生人的事他比任何人都要了解，但是他并不肯轻易出手，直到我把事情的原委全部告诉了他，他才突然改变了主意。”  
“……所以说你是直接去找的卡姆斯基进行的检修，还把要检修的原因全都告诉了他？”  
“正是。 ”  
康纳的话一出口，原本表面上还显得较为从容的汉克，手臂直接从门框上滑了下去，嘴角挣动了半天也没能憋出来一句话。  
直到一直配合着没有说话的康纳探询地挑起半边眉毛微微偏过头，汉克才硬是逼着自己不尴不尬地开了口”…所以检查结果呢？”  
“在现行标准下，一切正常。”康纳掷地有声地回到。  
“……”  
“哼…”像是认命般地点了点头，站在门内的汉克忽然叉着腰看了看地面，再抬起头来时，脸上难得一见的露出了笑容。  
“你上次好像说过，我希望你是什么，你就会是什么？”  
没想到汉克会突然来这么一句，没完全反应过来的康纳只是本能地点了点头”...没错。”  
收起嘴角的笑意，汉克颇为认真地看了一眼康纳，跟着便转过身，招呼着早已坐在一旁的相扑，径自朝厨房走了过去”那就等我先吃个早餐...哦，严格的来说应该是下午茶。”  
站在门口不明所以的康纳连忙抬手接过快要合上的门板，带着一种从未有过的感觉，疑惑地举步踏进了屋内。  
直至这一刻起，名为康纳的RK800型51号仿生人，才真正开始享有他作为‘人类’所应具备的一项基本的权利。

-Fin-


	2. 番外①  废气港口

这是一个无风的夜晚，底特律近郊的一座废弃港口被氤氲的水汽所弥漫。  
远处市中心的霓虹灯因隔着层薄薄的雾霭，与头顶映照而下的月光相去甚远。  
本应是一天当中最喧闹的时段，然而除了远处传来的一两声犬吠，四周都显得极为安静。”见鬼的地方。”  
跨过一个差点把自己绊倒的铁皮油桶，汉克低声抱怨了一句，然而这也没能逃过耳麦另一端，康纳的觉察。  
『副队长，我需要你时刻保持警惕，根据定位显示，你已经进入了绑匪的活动范围。』  
因着耳麦的关系，康纳的声音听上去有些许失真。  
“我已经够小心了。”相比于康纳的严肃，汉克回答得则有些漫不经心。  
『或者你现在回来还来得及，换我去交涉，你应该知道我是怎样被设计出来的。』从耳麦内传出的急切话语隐约带着一丝劝说的意味。  
“嘿！听好了，这次对方可不是什么仿生人，你那套对他们来讲没有用，无论是你去还是我去都没有任何区别，而且…别忘了上周在西区发现的那个女孩。”说到后半截，汉克的语气沉了沉，随后又加了句”搞不好那帮家伙一见面就会把你给崩了。”  
『……』像是已经找不到任何劝阻的理由，耳麦另一端沉默了半晌才再次传来康纳的声音『just...keep safe!』  
“放心好了。”  
对话到此结束，除了耳麦内微弱的电流声，四周又再次恢复了寂静。  
原本就只能靠着月光照明的废气港口在进入到集装箱区后变得更加暗沉，汉克逐渐放缓了脚步，警惕着周遭随时可能发生的异变。  
就在这时，一声巨大的‘啪’响突然从头顶上方传来，紧接着三束强到令人睁不开眼的灯光就分别自前方和左右两侧的集装箱箱顶直直地射了过来。  
“what the fuck!”被这突如其来的情况一扰，汉克在举起左手遮挡住光线的同时，下意识地爆了句粗口。  
“站在那里别动！”一声充满恐吓意味的话语清晰地传入了汉克的耳中，然而却无法很好地分辨出是来自哪个方位。  
意识到这已是在与绑匪进行正面接触，汉克立马调整了一下情绪，跟着开口到”…别激动，我是如约来付赎金的。”说着，还强忍着刺眼的灯光，抬高双手在原地缓缓转了一圈，示意自己并没有携带任何武器。  
“钱在哪里？”出乎意料的是，对方似乎是个急性子，从声音上也可以判断出年龄似乎并不大。  
“在这里。”将一直提在右手中的银色箱子轻轻放置于地面，汉克顺势半跪下身，将箱子打开露出了里面堆叠得异常平整的钞票。  
“好极了。”相比于一开始的时候，绑匪的声音明显舒缓了很多。  
“孩子们在哪？”将对方安抚到一定程度后，汉克开始询问起了人质的所在。  
“什...什么孩子们？”  
“...别给我装蒜！”以为绑匪是要抵赖的汉克猛地从地上站了起来，却被一道声音给绊住了脚步。  
『副队长！』  
“我说过了别动！否则我就开抢了！”绑匪再次发出了威吓。  
『现在还没有证据证明这件事和孩童失踪案有关，你只需要问出弗勒丝的下落即可！』康纳的声音顺着耳麦大声地传了过来，提醒着汉克千万不要冲动行事。  
“......好吧...”喃喃低语了这么一句的汉克，在绑匪看来似乎是在对自己的威吓作出妥协”我是说弗勒丝在哪儿？”  
“别耍小聪明！”  
像是不满汉克方才的表现，绑匪不放心地又出声警告了一次，换来的是汉克挑着眉再次小幅度地举起了双手，示意自己完全是听凭鱼肉的状态。  
“十点钟方向，抬头。”  
依言照着绑匪所说的方向抬起了头，因着那三盏聚光灯的缘故，汉克并没有看清什么。  
唯一能在他双眼中呈像的，除了面前挡住他去路的巨大集装箱的边角外，就只剩远处高空中被吊运机悬吊在那的一个四四方方的黑影。  
”他就在那里面。”  
“...什么...”直到愣了好一阵才反应过来的汉克，终于理解了绑匪所说的话的含义”你是说你把他关在了那个集装箱里？！Jesus–Chriiist！你这疯子脑袋里都装着些什么！？”  
“很酷，对吧？”绑匪原本有些紧张的声音忽然染上了一丝自得”要知道修好那台大家伙费了我不少功夫。”  
“不过我得告诉你那下面正好就是底特律河，如果你不希望他有事的话，就帮我一个忙。”说到这，绑匪提了提嗓门”把箱子放到你面前的叉车上，然后退后十步，呆在原地不要动，否则我就让那小鬼跟集装箱一起掉进河里！”  
话音一落，一辆小型的无人驾驶叉车就从前方的集装箱阴影里驶了出来，随后慢慢停稳在了汉克的面前。  
像是在说‘算你厉害’般地点了点头，汉克又看了眼远处被吊在空中的那个集装箱，紧跟着开口到”我怎么确认他有没有在那里面？”  
“……”原本极为正常的一句话却似乎让绑匪的情绪为之一变”连你也看不起我是不是？”  
隐约感受到了这种变化的汉克还没来得及皱眉，就听见对方用失了耐心的语气接着说到”那好…你可以不相信我，但是你最好快点做决定，我数到三就会按下按钮。”  
『稳住他！我就快找到他的位置了，再多给我一点时间！』  
同一时刻从耳麦内传出的康纳的声音，直接让汉克脱口到”等一下！”  
“你觉得你这样做可以逍遥法外吗？”  
“什...你想说什么？”面对汉克突如其来的诘问，绑匪一时有些反应不及。  
“我是说那些警察，他们不会让你这么轻易逃走的。”顿了顿，汉克又接着说到”要是被抓到的话你可能会被判死刑，就我来说，你实在是没必要为了这些钱如此卖命。”  
“……”  
耳麦里康纳那端已再无声息，这让汉克心里有些没底。  
“…钱？”  
然而更让他始料未及的却是绑匪的反应。  
“你觉得我是为了钱？嗯？”  
“你以为你是谁！你甚至都不了解自己的处境！只要我想，我现在就可以让你永远闭上那张嘴！”  
“Wo~放轻松点，伙计！”  
“该死的照我说的做！”  
“...fine。”  
尽管有着诸多的考量，但在对方情绪如此失控的情况下，汉克也只能缓缓蹲下身将装着赎金的箱子盖好，随后如绑匪所说，将其放到了那台叉车半升起的货叉上。  
“我已经照你说的做了。”在按照要求后退了十步以后，汉克抬高了音量示意到。  
“...做得很好，你救了那个孩子。”  
带有讽刺意味的话语刚一响起，汉克的内心顿时就产生了一股不好的预感。  
“但是对于你…我会让你知道看不起我的人都有什么样的下场！”  
“嘿——！！”  
预感到大事不妙的汉克还没来得及反应，一道厉喝就伴随着一声枪响在他耳边炸了开来。  
“啊！”紧跟着袭来的是左肩自后向前的一股巨大冲力，这股力道迫使得他一个重心不稳直接跪倒在了地上。  
而就在钻心的剧痛开始唤醒麻痹感官的同一时刻内，两道人影竟从左手边的集装箱箱顶上相继掉了下来。  
其中一个在甫一落地时便顺势翻滚了一圈，随后径直扑向了另一个人影，直到将对方的右臂反扭、脑袋用力灌到地上撞晕后，才急忙抽身跑上了前来。  
“副队长！”来人一到跟前便直接蹲下身，伸手扶住了汉克的后背”你还好吗？”  
“呃啊...”不用抬头也知道是自己的仿生人搭档，汉克捂着肩膀吃力地回到”...你觉得好吗？”  
“你中抢了！我马上叫救护车过来，坚持住！”像是要尽量保持住汉克的意识，康纳配合着将头伏低，说话的嗓音也放得很大。  
周围陆续有DPD警察赶到并开始进行清场，警铃声夹杂着无线电通迅声逐渐将整个废弃港口点燃。  
“听我说，康纳，先把那孩子救下来。”尽管疼得有些龇牙咧嘴，但汉克还是费力地撇过了头，看着身旁的康纳说到。  
接收到对方投来的郑重目光，康纳欲言又止地张了张嘴，最终也只是微微点了点头道”...明白了。”


	3. 番外②  约束

“你猜怎么着，我以为见到你时你会是躺在床上一副奄奄一息的模样。”  
当杰弗瑞赶到医院时，汉克正坐在病房的短背圆椅上让医生给他缝合后肩上的伤口。  
“晚上好，福勒队长。”而原本站在汉克身后同医生一道弯着腰探着头的康纳则站起了身，礼貌地问候了一句。  
“啊！god damn it！”因被杰弗瑞分散了注意力而不小心喊出声的汉克，在听到身后医生的道歉时，挥了挥手表示不用在意“抱歉让你失望了...真想让你这混蛋也尝尝肩膀被穿个窟窿的滋味。”  
“看你还这么生龙活虎我就放心了。”说着，杰弗瑞拉开身旁的一张椅子坐了下来。  
“你来这不是要说这些吧？”  
谈话间已将针缝好的医生开始收拾起了器具，而汉克则将衣服穿戴好后随即道了声谢。  
“DPD已经证实了这件案子和儿童失踪案无关。”待医生离开病房后，杰弗瑞前倾过身，将左手抵在了左膝盖上，右手手肘则撑在了另一条大腿上“那家伙只不过是一个想借着绑票来证明自己、自尊心又高人一等的混蛋！”  
在听完杰弗瑞的定论后，搭着双手规整地站在一旁的康纳收回了视线，转而看向了身旁坐着的汉克。  
而后者则一直保持着靠在椅背上的姿势，期间除了皱着眉抬了抬下巴摆正了偏低的视角外，再无其它任何动作。  
…即使其脸部的线条看上去要比之前冷硬不少。  
“…well，至少弗勒丝平安地回到了他父母身边。”说着这话的汉克因先前失血的缘故，脸色透着些许苍白。  
与此同时，对面的杰弗瑞却是略显疲累地叹了口气“听着，我知道这段时间你一直都在忙于调查这起儿童失踪案，碰巧这次你还受了伤，如果...我是说如果，你觉得想要适当休息一下的话，我可以给你批个两天的假...”  
“fuck me！”没等杰弗瑞把话说完，汉克眉头一皱直接就咒骂了起来“你是不是又打算把这件案子从我手里撤走？拜托你长长心吧杰弗瑞，这种狗屁的事情你已经干了不止一次两次了！”  
“先别激动你这个老家伙！没人说要从你手里撤走这件案子，再说了就算我把它撤走，你背着我偷着干也已经不是一次两次了！”  
“这都是拜你所赐！”  
“好吧，好吧！”像是不想在继续争吵下去，杰弗瑞抬起了手示意汉克打住“就当我什么都没有说！明天记得把报告交给我！”说着，直接站起了身。  
“他会的。”头也不回地抬手一指身后的康纳，汉克没好气地回了一句。  
本就有些不知所措的康纳在冷不防地被点了名后，满脸愣然地看向了杰弗瑞，随后像是突然反应过来般，慢了半拍地配合着汉克的那一指，牵起嘴角扯出了一个生硬的笑容。  
“…...帮我看好他！”像是再也受不了一般，杰弗瑞无比无奈地抚了抚额头，对着康纳丢下了这句话后便径直摔门而去。  
“……”  
“副队长。”将视线从晃动的门板上收回，康纳再次低下头，对着一旁的汉克说到“这是为了你的健康着想，我认为你刚才应该接受杰弗瑞队长的提议。”  
“我知道该怎么做，不用你来教我。”说着这话的汉克，头微微撇向了一边，如同还在置着气一样。  
而与他相反地将脑袋摆正回来的康纳，则在略微思索了一下后，不确定地开口到“我知道因为某些原因使你在这件案子上花费的精力比平时更多，但是你应该清楚这并不是一个好的现象...”  
“......”  
“也许...今晚换成是我去的话情况可能会好一些。”  
“你什么意思？”顿了顿后大幅度地将脸抬转向康纳的汉克，样子看上去似乎一触即发。  
“我是说...如果是我去的话，你就不会受伤。”意识到汉克可能误会了些什么，康纳急忙解释到“当然，我也有信心可以将弗勒丝救下来。”  
“你是想说换你来挨这一枪就没问题了吗？”  
面对汉克的质问，本想说只要没有击中生物组件就不会有什么太大影响的康纳，抬了抬手，硬是没能将其说出口。  
“我说过无论是你去还是我去都没有任何区别，这句话我现在收回。”汉克的语气少有的显得缓慢而负有耐心“至少我可不敢保证能像你那样及时赶到。”  
“……”  
“从结果上来看，你又救了我一次。”撑着扶手从短背圆椅上站起了身，汉克对着康纳说完这句话后便径直朝着病床走了过去“看来今晚要在这过夜了。”  
在原地呆愣了好几秒才回过味来的康纳，转身便看到汉克没脱鞋就已经躺在了床上。  
“如果你不介意的话帮我把灯关下。”如是说着的汉克非常自然地反手将薄被搭在了身上。  
摊了摊手依言走到门边将电灯开关拨下，房间里立时陷入了一片昏暗。  
“晚安，副队长。”  
找准了靠墙的一张椅子坐下后，康纳闭起了双眼，在系统陷入休眠状态的前一秒，汉克的声音又再次传了过来。  
“你也一样。”


	4. 番外③  造访（上）

上午9时15分，底特律西区。  
感受到车身在轻微颠簸了一下后逐渐停靠平稳，坐在副驾驶座上的汉克拍了拍膝盖，开口到“好吧...那就开始吧。”  
“等一下。”  
正要转身下车的动作被康纳打断，汉克就那样维持着抬手扶门的姿势，扭头看向驾驶位上的仿生人。  
而后者在转过身将整个左臂都搭到方向盘上的同时，试探性地说到“也许我们这次可以改变下方式。”  
“什么方式？”这句话指的当然是方式本身。  
只见康纳略微抬起身，隔着椅背从后座将昨晚使用过的那台可移动式车载对讲机给扯了出来“介于你昨晚受了伤，副队长，我建议这次的现场搜查交给我来负责，你则拿着这个，在这里等我的消息。”  
像是怀疑自己听错了一般，汉克放下了扶着车门的手，正过身表情近乎严峻地脱口到“我昨晚应该没伤到耳朵。”  
“你没有听错。”  
在汉克看来，康纳那过于认真的回答已经几近到了顶撞的程度。  
然而脸上的咬肌才刚来得及挣动一下，对面的安卓竟又开始自顾自地说了起来。  
“你很幸运，子弹没有在你体内炸开而是直接穿了过去，伤口也没有受到感染的迹象，但是这并不代表你就没有后顾之忧，你不应该在这段期间频繁活动，这样做不利于你的恢复，而且我觉得...”义正辞严地说到这，康纳突然停顿了下来，尽管嘴巴仍然是微张着的，但眼神却像是在游离了一番后才重新落回到汉克身上“那一定很疼。”  
本想着等抓到反嘴的时机就用唾沫糊对方一脸的汉克，在看到康纳用感同身受地神情不确定地说出疼这个词时，肚子里的气莫名地消了一半。  
像是察觉出了汉克表情上的松动，康纳乘胜追击地接着说到“顺带一提，我的视觉组件可以扫描演析出近万种不同的细微痕迹，如果有什么发现，我可以做到第一时间通知你。”  
“............哇哦，那还真够方便的。”故作惊赞地对康纳这种显而易见的专业性功能表示叹服，汉克已经可以预见到自己拿着牵线对讲机坐在车里百无聊赖地敲着膝盖的蠢样了。  
“所以说...”偏着头再三观察过对方的脸色，康纳语带征询地开口到“我去去就回。”  
当注意到自己是在被循循善诱地劝导着时，汉克的头已经为时已晚地颔了两颔。  
几不可见地勾了勾一边的嘴角，康纳将对讲机的话筒放回了原位便转身下了车。  
临走时又忍不住弯腰看了眼车内，只见汉克正环着臂满脸郁闷地盯着面前的仪表台，在察觉到康纳的视线后，更是摊起手没好气地叫嚷到“还在等什么？”  
“on my way。”  
安抚性地回了一句后，康纳站直了身将手中的耳麦放进了耳廓里。  
目标很明确，就在位于前方十字路口右侧的街区暗巷内，也即是上周遭恶意报废的那名仿生人女孩被发现的地点。  
这起暴力事件在刚立案时并没有被归到儿童失踪案的范围内，因此康纳这趟也是第一次抵达现场。  
『嗞▅▄▃▂▁▂▃▄▅嗞▆▅▄▃▂▁▂▃▄▅▆▇██▇▆』  
『嘿，康嗞▂▃▄▅▅▄▃这该死▅▆▇██▇▆▅▂▃▄该怎么用？』  
随着一阵嘈杂的电噪声和莫名的拍打声，汉克失真的声音从耳麦内断断续续地传了出来。  
本已走到十字路口拐角处的康纳停下了步伐，伸出右手抵着耳廓内的耳麦大声回到“你只需要将车载台上的调频旋钮调至最右侧即可，副队长！”  
又是一阵杂乱的电波声过后，耳麦内清晰地传来汉克一句若有所悟的“......ooh...”，随后就再没了其它声音。  
默认对方已将频段调整好的康纳放下了手，继续朝着目的地进发。  
案发现场是位于两栋老式公寓楼的后方，康纳站在被这两幢大楼分隔出来的窄巷前，看了眼巷口遗留下来的的警戒线：

〖进入后巷的路仅此一条〗

随即将目光转向了两侧破败的公寓大楼：

〖无人居住  
没有目击者〗

跟着又将周遭街区的环境依次扫视了一遍：

〖未安装监控设施  
无仿生人驻守〗

最后，本打算就此进入后巷的康纳视线却落在了街对面一个正靠着墙角坐下的人影身上。  
那是一名流浪汉，形销骨立衣不蔽体，但是精神状态看上去却莫名有些亢奋。  
只停顿了片刻便朝着对方迈开了脚步，康纳径直越过了面前空旷的街道，稳稳站定在了那名流浪汉的跟前。  
“打扰一下，我是底特律警署的，想问你几个问题。”  
“......哈，看呐，是一个仿生人！”迟钝地将头抬起来的流浪汉在上下打量了一番康纳后，露着黑黄的牙掀起了一个意味不明的笑容。  
『那是谁？』对方过于不入耳的招呼方式让汉克出声询问了起来。  
“...一名流浪汉，我正在尝试找到一些目击者。”说完，康纳蹲下了身，朝着席地而坐的流浪汉问到“你平常都是生活在这一带吗？”  
“谁知道呢，我有时会在这边，也有时在那边，连我自己都不知道我下一次会在哪。”  
反手一指身后斜对面的那条小巷，康纳接着追问到“你能告诉我上周二你有在这看到过什么人进出那个巷口吗？”  
康纳语毕就见那流浪汉收起了笑意一改先前的痞态，眉宇间瞬时染上了几分势利感“想要从我这得到消息就得付相应的报酬，仿生人也不例外。”  
看了眼面前的流浪汉那分厘必争的模样，康纳转手从衣袋里取出了一张纸币放入了对方身旁的盒箱内。  
“双份。”流浪汉再次掀起了嘴角。  
『想清楚了，我可不会额外给你报销。』如同故意一般的，汉克在耳麦另一端直白地表明了态度。  
而位于现场的康纳却仿若未闻地再一次从衣袋内抽出了一张纸币，于流浪汉面前展示了一下后放入了纸盒内。  
没等康纳完全收回手，对面的流浪汉便迫不及待地将纸盒内的钞票掏出，塞进了自己的衣服里。  
“现在，轮到你了。”  
面对康纳的提醒，那名流浪汉微微向前倾了倾身“我看见…...一个蠢毙了的仿生人被我耍得团团转！咯咯咯咯咯咯咯！”  
『真是个人渣。』尽管汉克的声音没有多大的起伏，但一种深深的嫌恶感还是从这句话中被显露了出来。  
沉默地注视着眼前笑得不能自已的流浪汉，康纳突然毫无征兆地开口到“你知道吗？根据我的即时检测显示，你的左心室已经明显扩大，心动过速且伴有轻微的室颤。”说着，康纳挑起眉伸出两指隔空点了点对方没有被衣服遮完的左臂——上面有着几处化脓的伤口"而且全身皮肤多处溃烂，这些都是长期吸食红冰的症状，我说的对吗？“  
将头微微摆正了起来，康纳无视流浪汉忽然变得局促起来的神色，径自接着说到“如果我现在送你去做血检，恐怕你之后就会被带往戒毒所进行强制戒断...”  
像是突然想起了什么，康纳将视线往左微偏的同时，缓缓地眨了下眼“...喔，我差点忘了，你还涉嫌妨害公务、知情不报和诈骗三项罪名，即使能够顺利从戒毒所出来，底特律警署的审讯室也会在那之后为你敞开。”  
“shit...”被康纳的一番话给恫吓住，流浪汉的表情一时显得有些怔愣“...你不能那么做。”  
“当然可以...”康纳直视着对方的双眼，一字一句地宣告到“只要我想。”  
被模控生命精心设计出来的外貌及声音再次起到了决定性的作用，切实感受到了一股紧迫感的流浪汉一边露出了难以置信的慌乱神情，一边无谓地伸出手极力地开解到“等...等等！该死的我讲！我会把那天看到的全都告诉你！”


	5. 番外④  造访（中）

“是一辆车！”  
“一辆车？”  
“那天雨下的很大，我本想到对面的公寓楼里去避雨，那里多得是没人住的烂房子。”稍稍冷静下来的流浪汉开始回忆起那天的场景“但是当我穿过马路的时候，那辆停在巷口的车突然发了疯似地冲了出来......该死的，我当时差点就去见上帝了你知道吗！”像是想起了当时那种死里逃生的感觉，流浪汉难以自制地又咒骂了几声。  
“你有没有看清那辆车的样子？”康纳的语气显得有些急切。  
“没有！”带着没完全摆脱掉的愤懑情绪直接脱口而出，流浪汉突然意识到这么做会让对方觉得自己是在撒谎，随即又变得有些气急败坏了起来“我敢打赌你根本就不知道那天雨下得有多大！如果不是那盏亮到能把人晃瞎的车灯，谁会在乎哪个巷口有没有停着一辆该死的破烂玩意！”  
仿佛在衡量这些话的真实性，康纳并没有马上作出回应，这反倒使得好不容易冷静下来的流浪汉再一次陷入了自我慌乱中“我已经把看到的全都告诉你了，我发誓！”  
从对方的表现上断定已无法再从他身上获取更多的有用信息，康纳索性站起了身，无视准备顺着墙角落荒而逃的流浪汉，将目光锁定在了临近巷口的这条公路上。  
『看样子除了仿生人，你对付起人来也很有一套。』突然出声的汉克，语气带着些许的揶揄。  
“还记得我曾经和你说过我本来就是被设计成要与人类和谐共事的存在吗，副队长？”低着头将巷口到街道拐角处的路面仔细观察了一番，康纳接连发现了几处可以断续拼上的车轮滑转痕记。  
『和谐共事？』汉克低低地重复了一遍『哼...少扯淡了。』  
原本在最挨近路牙的一道车痕处蹲身调查的康纳，在听见汉克不以为然的回应后动作略微停顿了几秒，随后才又将注意力再次集中到了眼前的物体上。  
和其它组成路牙的石头不同，这块与路面上的车轮滑转印相距不到1公分的路沿石上有着一条不起眼的划痕。  
划痕长度不足1英尺却附着着许多微小的漆片，经过视觉组件的放大与解析，这些漆片原有的色彩就全部呈现在了康纳的眼中。  
若有所觉地站起身，康纳后退到了方才与流浪汉对话的那侧人行道上，于视觉组件的显影中，用白色线条在左侧斜对面的巷口前构建出了一辆简易的车体。  
环境搭设完毕，现场情景开始重建，只见那辆横停在窄巷前的车突然急拐着冲下了人行道，在滑转了半圈后，竟仍以满油门的势态朝前方冲去，途中为了避让从另一侧横穿马路而来的流浪汉向左边急打了一次方向盘，致使前轮的轮毂重重地刮蹭在了路沿上...  
将视线从勉强控制住方向后便一路绝尘而去的模拟车体上收回，康纳转眼正视着马路对面那块被刮花的路沿石，忽然开口到“副队长，你知道有什么车的轮毂是用三种颜色来喷饰的吗？”  
『你是说轮毂盖？』顿了一顿，汉克奇怪地反问到『哪三种颜色？』  
“粉色，白色，还有薄荷绿。”  
『…...well...很少有人会对车轮毂这样下手。』像是惊异于车主糟糕的品味，汉克一时连话都没能连贯地接上『不过也不排除会有那么一两个像梵高一样的家伙存在。』  
“那辆车...”康纳组织了一下语言“上周二曾在案发现场的巷口停靠过一段时间，之后由于某种原因，仓惶逃离了现场。”  
『听上去就很可疑。』  
“唯一的目击者没有看清车子的模样，而我的即时演算也只得出这辆车在逃逸时，左前轮的轮毂受到过磨损。”  
『而且...那玩意还是别出心裁地用了三种颜色来噴饰的。』  
“没错。”  
『...我记下了，之后会让班那边也留意一下。』  
汇报完毕后，康纳再次将目光移向了马路对面的窄巷，随即一边理了理左手的袖口，一边抬步朝巷内笔直地走了进去。  
......  
整条窄巷宽度约为8英尺，由于两旁过高的公寓楼层和地面被雨水常年打磨出的晦暗光泽，使得这一切看起来显得即阴暗又潮湿。  
自打进入这条窄巷起，康纳的目光就在对着所有视野可及的东西一一进行着检视，直至其走到巷子三分之一处时，脚下石砖上的某种痕迹硬是将他均分于四周的注意力全部吸引了过去。  
那是一小滴早已被蒸发的蓝血，虽凭人的肉眼无法分辨出它的存在，但在康纳眼中，那荧荧的微光却是和周遭灰暗的巷景形成了鲜明的对比。  
介于案发当天的天气情况，该滴落状釱迹虽有部分被雨水稀涤，但仍能大致看出其边缘的毛刺样改变是呈半圆形分部在靠近巷内的那一侧：

〖出血物体是朝巷内移动的〗

越过血印继续向里迈进，毫无意外地又先后发现了两三处相同的痕迹，直到拐进公寓楼后侧，即仿生人女孩被发现的里巷时，一个认知终于在康纳的脑海中成型。  
“这里不是第一案发现场。”经过一番反复的推敲，康纳确信地说出了最后的结论。  
『...我就猜你已经到了那地方。』汉克不愠不火的声音再次响了起来『把细节详细告诉我。』  
“还记得鉴识科给出的报告上写的，关于现场散落大量YK400型受害仿生人生物组件，判定其为遭受非人道待遇导致当场毙命的结论吗？”  
『当然...』  
“他们弄错了，那个女孩是在被报废后才被扔到这来的。”  
『...说说看你的依据。』  
“我在进入通往案发现场的里巷时发现了近四处已经完全蒸发的滴落状釱迹。”稍稍作了作停顿，康纳接着说到“除去一处被雨水完全冲毁外，其余三处的血迹形态是只有当血源体处于朝巷内移动的状态时才会形成的。”  
『也有可能是被害者为了躲避凶犯自己跑进去的。』汉克直言不讳地说出了另一种可能。  
“你说的没错，只不过...”  
『只不过？』  
抬步走到暗巷尽头的康纳在蹲下身的同时，伸手缓缓描摹了一下地面上看似寻常的某一处。  
“如果被害者真的是在这条暗巷中遭遇到致其停止运转的非人道对待，那么现场留下的釱迹就不会到全部只聚集在一处地方。”  
『...但如果是在报废后才被搬到那的话，蓝血全都流作一处就说得过去了。』顺着康纳的思路，汉克自然而然地接了下去。  
“没错。”康纳直爽地给予了肯定“他们晚了一步，蓝血一定已经全都蒸发了，否则那份报告上的结论也不会存在那么大的偏差。”  
『...shit……那帮家伙要是知道了的话一定会恨透了你。』汉克这句完全不像夸赞的夸赞让康纳脸上的神情一瞬间看上去显得有些无奈『问题是现在得找到嫌疑犯，那混蛋手上可能还扣着三个孩子。』  
在与汉克通话期间已将现场所剩无几的犯案痕迹检视再三的康纳发现，除了那一大滩曾遭雨水冲刷而被石砖分隔出数条细小支流的‘隐形’蓝血外，在距其不到两米远的一处由堆叠木箱和墙角形成的夹缝中，竟也有极细微的釱的痕迹。  
伸手扶住最底层的木箱施力将其全部挪开，几个从夹缝内突然窜出的黑影硬是将康纳系统内的应激程序瞬间激发了起来。  
“……”直到看清那是一群慌乱四散的老鼠后，额边转着黄圈的仿生人才颦着眉将侧闪到一旁的身子摆正了回来。  
『怎么了？』  
耳麦那端的汉克不知道是听见了什么动静而询问出声，这让情绪刚趋于稳定的康纳额边的LED灯又接连闪黄了两秒“没什么。”  
『......』  
待箱子被彻底挪开，一个贴着地面直径约为15公分的半圆形透气孔就出现在了康纳的眼前。  
而原本被木箱遮掩住的洞孔外的确有着少量呈拖曳状的蓝血痕迹。  
好不犹豫地伏低身体，康纳以脸几乎贴着地面的姿势朝透气孔内看去，只见其深处隐约有着一排已经生锈的铁制窗栏，而在那窗栏间，竟然也有一只眼睛正在看着这边。


	6. 番外⑤  造访（下）

额边的指示灯在微微转黄了一圈后恢复了澄蓝，康纳略一俯身，直接就将手探向了窗栏间的那只眼睛。

〖光学组件  
5374k号：褐色虹膜  
状态：功能异常 〗

“……”型号和受损状态与报告上所提供的受害仿生人缺失生物组件的基本信息一致，看着刚从通风孔内捡出的已有些残破的光学组件模块，康纳不难想象当时的现场是一种怎样惨酷的光景。  
这块组件上沾有的蓝血同样已经全部蒸发，而可供辩识的指纹也已残缺不全。  
翻手将组件调面观察，康纳发现其边沿竟沾着一层薄薄的粘稠物质。  
迟疑了片刻便伸出手蘸捻了些这种物质缓缓舔放进嘴里，检测的结果很快就呈现在了‘视网膜’上。  
“能借个光吗，伙计？”  
突如其来的招呼声让康纳下意识地回过了头，然而人影还未来得及看清就被一根迎面袭来的球棒重重地击倒在了地上。  
『康纳？』因那股力道甩飞出去的耳麦连同汉克的声音被一并带远。  
晃了晃脑袋将视野中的噪点消除，康纳开始快速调动起自身系统的运转。  
“...这家伙是一个仿生人？”  
"fuck！你就不能看清楚了再动手吗...”原本气急败坏的声音突然压低了下去“上帝啊...他竟然站起来了！"  
“见鬼！”  
随着这句带有一丝慌乱的叫喊声落下，撑着地面正要站起身来的康纳腹部又遭受到了一记重击。  
“唔...”与刚才的那棍截然不同，这一次康纳直接捂着肚子重重地跪倒在了地上。  
“有人来了！”就在袭击者对康纳的反应有些懵然之际，从巷口传来的一声低呼让他们瞬间作了鸟兽散。  
不多时，一阵急促的脚步声自巷口响起，待其一路延展到康纳跟前时，汉克那有些上气不接下气的声音就又再次传入了耳中。  
“康纳！...呼...你没事吧？！”  
"......“维生系统的短暂失常让周围一切声音听起来都像隔了层棉花“我没事......”费力地从嘴里吐出这几个字，康纳撑着地面略微摇晃地站了起来，然而其右手却还如同心有余悸般地抚着刚才被击中的腹部。  
“发生什么事了？”原本弯腰扶着膝盖喘着气的汉克也跟着站直了身。  
“我不知道…也许是遇到了抢匪。”康纳说着，将手垂放回了身侧，除去右颊上擦出的那块灰痕，整个人看起来就像什么也没发生过一样。  
“我听说过这带经常会有抢劫案发生，没想到今天被你碰上了。”看了眼有些不在状态的康纳，汉克不放心地又开口到“你确定不要紧么？”  
利用刚才的空隙进行了一遍系统自检，回过神来的康纳不自觉地眨了几下双眼“我很好，副队长。”  
犹疑着点了点头，汉克将手里一直握着的枪塞回到了夹克衫下的枪套内“...你这里结束了吗？”  
“...基本上。”  
“那回去吧...”说着，汉克习惯性地摊了摊手，又看了眼康纳这才转身朝来时的方向迈开了脚。  
“......”弯腰将跌落在地面的耳麦和光学组件模块捡起，康纳一并跟了上去。  
然而就在快要走出巷口的时候，一直默不作声的汉克忽然又停了下来，转身的动作却游移到连康纳都能看出其中的犹豫。  
呃......我刚才看你一直捂着肚子...”借着用手在身前做了下比划，汉克终于把话完整地说了出来“你确定真的没有什么地方受伤吗？”  
“......我可以保证，副队长，虽然刚才我的维生组件由于受到了撞击导致系统出现了短暂的功能失常...”尽管有些惊异于汉克的执着，但康纳还是抬高着眉眼耐心地为其作着解释“不过目前所有的程序都已经恢复到了正常状态，你大可不必为此担心。”  
“那帮混蛋打了你？”直冲冲地将这句话问出口的汉克，在看到对面康纳不可置否的表情时，忍不住地出声到“jesus...”  
叉着腰似乎盘算起了什么，汉克在回过身前冷不丁地又自言自语到“看来是该跟杰弗瑞商量下这一带的治安问题了。”  
“……”  
“对了…你刚才提到的那个什么维生组件...”跟着走出去一段距离后，汉克的声音又从前面飘了过来“听起来像是你的死穴。”  
“模控生命会给每个仿生人的腹部安装一块用于维持系统运转的生物组件，他们将其称为脉搏调节器。”  
“...hmmm......就像人的心脏一样？”  
“可以这么理解，与其它的组件不同，如果维生组件损坏或者缺失的话，不同型号的仿生人会在相应的时间内彻底停止运转。”康纳一字一句地说到“也就是死亡。”  
“......想不到你们仿生人有时候比我们人还要脆弱。”一直在前头不紧不慢走着的汉克声音忽然变得有些沉闷“我看你还是随身备几个组件会比较妥当。”  
如同玩笑般的将话题结束，汉克停在街区口那辆老爷车已经近在眼前。  
“老天...我好像忘了锁车！”看着副驾驶座那扇处于半开状态的车门，汉克脚步顿了一顿，无奈地叉起腰拍了拍额头。  
“...算了，反正也没人会偷。”自嘲般地说完这一句，汉克径直朝着驾驶座的一侧走了过去。  
而当配合着走向副驾驶座的康纳正要弯腰坐进车内时，一直站在原地扶着车门的汉克突然用抬高了几个调的声音开口问到“你手里拿的是什么？”  
直起身越过车顶看向对面满脸惊诧的汉克，康纳这才反应过来自己手里还拿着那块在现场发现的证物。  
“是现场遗漏的一块光学组件，我在靠墙角的一个通风孔里发现的。”将有眼睛的那一面向汉克展示了一下，康纳理所当然地回到。  
看着对方用一副坦然的表情骇人地拿着一只‘眼睛’，不知道该作何反应的汉克别开眼看了看别处，索性闷头坐进了车里。  
等到康纳也跟着钻进副驾驶座将门带好后，已经做好了心理建设的汉克一边将钥匙插进锁孔内，一边随口发问到“那么大侦探你能解释下这块光学组件是怎么跑进通风孔里的吗？”  
“是被老鼠拖进去的。”毫无迟疑地说出答案后，康纳将目光从汉克身上转移到了手中的光学组件上“我想是因为上面沾着奶油的缘故。”  
点了点头表示会意，汉克刚要发动车子，脸色却突然猛地一变“等下，你怎么知道上面沾的是奶油？”  
被突如其来的问题弄得有些发懵，康纳就那样保持着拿着‘眼睛’的右手，转过脸不解地看向汉克。  
“Ugh~别告诉我你把这玩意放进了嘴里！”  
终于意识到汉克是在介意些什么，康纳反应迅速地开始安抚起了对方的情绪“我很抱歉让你感到了不适，但是不这么做我就无法进行现场样本的检测，这对案件的侦破没有任何帮助...”像是真的觉得对不起一般，康纳表情近乎真诚地又追加了一句“真的很抱歉，副队长。”  
“......”被这一连串诚恳的道歉弄得不好发作的汉克觉得康纳说的好像不无道理，毕竟又不是他自己愿意将检测系统设计在舌头上的。  
就是不知道原作者到底是本着一种怎样的设计理念，或者应该叫恶趣味，来造就的这种功能结果，如此一想，果然还是那些家伙的问题最大。  
思及此，没忍住冲动的汉克一脚将油门踩了出去，只听见伴随着轮胎滑响地面的摩擦声，一句充满怒意的咒骂被长长地拉扯了开去。  
“fuck the CyberLife ! ”


	7. 番外⑥  伯纳德宅

“嘿，汉克，最近怎么样？”  
当等在伯纳德家门口的班热情地迎向汉克，并习惯性地伸出手想要拍对方的肩膀时，出乎意料地却被跟在其身后的康纳架住了手腕。  
“抱歉，柯林斯警官。”侧身站在一旁的康纳沉稳地解释到“安德森副队长前几日在任务中被枪击中的左肩还没有完全恢复。”  
“ooh...”像是突然想起汉克的伤，班连忙收回了被架着的右手，转而伸出左手哀怜地拍了拍汉克的另一边肩膀“看来不怎么样。”  
忍不住对班翻了个白眼，汉克直截了当地开口到“你说的那个目击者在哪？”  
“呃...这次的情况稍微有点特殊。”撑起眉毛的班伸出食指和拇指在汉克面前比较了下程度“而且我也不是很确定。”说着便转过身示意两人都跟上他。  
在踏上几节砖砌台阶之后，伯纳德家的白漆木门就被班咚咚敲响了两下。  
几秒钟过后，木门被稍稍打开，一张略显憔悴的女性面容从门后露了出来。  
“你好，是伯纳德太太吗？我是今天早些时候跟你在电话里联系过的柯林斯。”接收到对方探询的目光，班一边熟练地亮出警员证一边做了自我介绍“关于您儿子可能目击到绑架案一事，我们有些问题想要当面询问下。”  
“绑架案？”站在班身后的汉克神色微微一变，小声地嘀咕了到“我怎么不知道？”  
而班则是将头稍稍靠后，用同样小的声音回了到“你待会儿就知道了。”  
“......进来说吧。”没有注意到这段小插曲的伯纳德夫人看了看门外的三人迟疑地点了点头，随即将入户门拉开。  
而一个慢了半拍退回到里间房间内的矮小身影就不期而然地落在了三人的眼中。  
…………  
“冒昧的问一句，你们家只有您和您儿子两个人吗？”坐在客厅沙发上的汉克，看着隔壁敞开式厨房内正独自趴在餐桌上摆着骨牌的小伯纳德，不禁开口问到。  
“是的，我丈夫…他是一名海员，因为工作的原因常年在外漂泊。”说着，博纳德夫人也转头看向了自己年仅七岁的儿子，眉眼间满是忧虑。  
“遇上这种事确实挺糟心的。”在手上的电子纸页上记录了一些信息，立于沙发边上的班转口问到“您儿子叫什么名字？”  
“强尼，强尼•伯纳德。”  
“好的，那么...小强尼他是怎么和您说起那天的事情的？”班比划了一下自己手上的电容笔“你知道...毕竟已经过去将近一个星期了。”  
“...实际上...我也是昨天晚上才知道这件事的...”说到这，伯纳德夫人的情绪明显出现了一些起伏“上周二......当我下班回到家后，就发现强尼有些不对劲……以前他虽然比较内向，但是...从来不会长时间的一言不发。”  
眼圈已经开始泛红的伯纳德夫人调整了下情绪，接着说到“...而且最近他总是会心不在焉，甚至...开始变得害怕陌生人。”  
“有没有可能是在学校遭到过非正常对待？”背着手站在沙发背后的康纳提出了自己的想法。  
“我刚开始也这么认为，但是我问遍了强尼的所有老师和他的同学...他们都表示在学校没有人欺负过他。”将抚着额头的手放回到沙发臂上，伯纳德夫人缓缓地呼了一口气“直到昨晚，我像往常一样把他送上床，他突然问我爸爸什么时候能回来...他以前从来不会这样，他说他很害怕，不想像艾米一样被带走。”  
伯纳德夫人的话音刚落，沙发对面的汉克和康纳就在对视一眼后不约而同地看向了班。  
而同时接收到两人目光的老探员则不慌不忙地低下头，在手中的电子记录本上划了两下，在调出一张照片后径直递给了伯纳德夫人“您说的艾米是这个女孩吗？”  
“……”看着屏幕上显示的仿生人女孩照片，伯纳德夫人不假思索地点了点头道“我虽然只见过她两次，但是强尼经常会提起到她......她是不是被人绑架了？”  
面对着直接的追问，三人面面相觑了一会儿后，便由坐直了身的汉克犹豫着缓缓回答到“她...被卷进了一宗儿童失踪案，目前已经...”  
“...我的上帝啊...”听到这个消息，伯纳德夫人像是要压抑住失控的情绪般，颤抖地捂住了自己的嘴“...我应该...应该早点问出来的...”  
“...听我说，这不是你的错，也不是强尼的错...要怪只能怪那个狗娘养的混蛋。”  
“……我知道......我知道...”将捂着嘴的右手摊放开后仍忍不住抵捏起了自己眉心的，伯纳德夫人的声音此刻依旧无法维持平稳“我只是没有想到会变成这样…”  
无言地看着对面沙发上正闭眼极力调整着自己情绪的伯纳德夫人，汉克低头看了看交握在两腿间的双手，缓缓地开口到“我可以和强尼聊一会儿吗？”  
“......好的。”  
得到了伯纳德夫人的许可，汉克便撑着沙发站起了身，再绕过一旁的班，朝隔壁敞开式的厨房走了过去。  
在沿着餐桌绕转到男孩正面的位置后，汉克看了看桌面上已经被摆放好的两圈蓝色骨牌，好奇地开口到“哇...你摆的是一座桥吗？”  
“......”然而男孩却只是稍稍缩了缩手，便仍旧继续做着自己的工作。  
早已做好了准备的汉克没有在意男孩的不加理睬，于是他接着耐心地问到“我可以坐在这吗？”  
仔细观察了一会儿强尼没有明显的反抗情绪，汉克轻轻拉开了一张椅子，在桌边缓缓坐了下来。  
然而当他再次抬起头准备继续和对方做一些交流时，竟始料未及地发现康纳不知何时已经一脸顺理成章地负手站在了桌子的另一边。  
“……”差点忍不住要跳起脚来的汉克选了个强尼不太能看得见的角度，虚虚地伸出手隔空对着康纳用力一指，嘴上还不忘摆着动作斥问道「你在搞什么鬼？」  
然而康纳却只是处变不惊地低头看了眼一直在专心搭着骨牌的强尼，随后将目光转回到汉克身上，像是在说‘完全没有影响’般挑着眉微微耸了耸肩。  
磨动了两下嘴皮却又好发作，汉克索性偏了偏身不再理会对面的仿生人，转而将注意力全部放在了强尼的身上。  
“......我以前也喜欢玩骨牌...虽然比起挨个推翻，我更愿意把它们全部垒起来。”  
听完这句感想后，原本还在把弄着手中骨牌的强尼忍不住偷眼瞥了瞥身旁的汉克，不料却与对方的眼神撞个正着，一时慌怯竟将手边的骨牌碰翻，导致桌面上摆立好的那两圈也连锁倒成了一片。  
“……”突如其来的变故让强尼直接愣在了当场，就连一旁的康纳也下意识地伸出了手，仿佛想要阻止骨牌线的翻倒般徒劳的做了一个抓取的动作。  
而间接造成这种结果的汉克更是只堪堪来得及瞪眼，错愕的表情甚至与旁边的强尼有得一拼。  
就在这难得犯懵的两人还没来得及为强尼下一步可能会出现的反应苦恼之际，客厅沙发处的伯纳德夫人就适时地将注意力转移了开去“...你们要不要来杯咖啡...或是什么的？”  
“...好的，请给我来一杯。”同样站在客厅沙发旁边目睹了全过程的班忙不迭地点了点头。  
“Uhmm...安德森先生？”  
“……唔！？”相比于班，汉克则是在被点到名后才猛地回过神来，将头转向了客厅内已经站起了身，正随手整着衣摆的伯纳德夫人。  
“你呢？要来点什么吗？”  
“……呃…咖啡就行了，谢谢...”心神不定地应了一声，汉克的目光随着对方从客厅移向身后厨柜的同时，搁放在餐桌上的手也不自觉地抓起了一块闲置的骨牌烦乱地敲转着。  
“你的同伴...呃...我不知道他是否能...”拿起咖啡壶的伯纳德夫人回转过身，本想询问下康纳是否也要来一杯，结果却在看清餐桌上的情况后愣在了当场。  
对方异样的举动让视点有些分散的汉克一下子将注意力集中了起来，只见他先是颦着眉奇怪地看了两眼满脸呆愣的伯纳德夫人，跟着便也转回了视线朝餐桌上看去......  
“...就实际情况来说，您不必为我费心。”放手将一块骨牌平铺在两个同样以骨牌为底对立搭成的三角尖顶上，康纳直起身看向对面的伯纳德夫人，礼貌地回到。  
“……”然而注意力已经被桌面上的这座牌塔吸引住的伯纳德夫人，则完全没能够顾及到康纳所说的话。  
几分钟前还摊散在桌面上的骨牌如今已经被全部堆叠成了一座六层高的金字塔形牌塔，这座牌塔除了缺少一个尖顶外，其余所有组成其底基的三角部分无论怎样看都让人觉得规整异常。  
被这座毫无预兆出现的牌塔惊异到的汉克还没来得及收回面部表情的控制权，康纳的又一次点名就让他窄缩的意识应声弹回了原状。  
“副队长。”  
反射性地眼颤了一下，汉克一脸懵然地看向了桌对面的康纳。  
“你手里那块。”将视线往汉克手中的那块骨牌上落了落，康纳简洁明了地提醒到。  
“...ooh..”直到这时才想起自己手里还拿着一块的的汉克下意识地将其递了出来。  
而微抿着嘴角倾身接过的康纳，则将这块骨牌与剩余的另一块对立摆放在了牌塔的最顶层......这样一来，骨牌金字塔就算是大功告成了。  
“......太酷了...”一句声调略显稚气的赞叹忽然从原本沉默的强尼嘴里漏出，这比在看到康纳那座神乎其神的牌塔时还要让汉克感到惊异。  
“...你也是机器人吗？”谨慎地抬头看向左手边的康纳，强尼缓缓地提问到。  
“强尼..."觉得这样很不礼貌的伯纳德夫人本想开口制止，却不料被汉克的回答给压了下去。  
“他是我的搭档。”循着声音转回头的强尼第一次对上了汉克的双眼“他的名字叫康纳。”  
看着汉克蔼然可亲的模样，强尼虽然还有些胆怯，却已不会再像先前那样过度的紧张“......你们是警察吗？”  
“是的...”突然想起还没有做过自我介绍的汉克立马接口到“我叫汉克，是奴属于底特律警署的一名警察，他们两个都是我的同事。”说着，汉克还指了指班和康纳。  
“那你们能帮帮我吗，先生？”由于年龄尚幼涉世未深的缘故，小伯纳德说话的语气仍是专属于孩童的那种天真平缓。  
“...当然。”汉克重重地点了点头，连同一旁的康纳也一并目不转睛地看向了男孩“你想让我们帮你什么？”  
“你们能帮我把艾米带回来吗？”小伯纳德只稍稍停顿了一会儿便一股脑地将话倒了出来“她是我的朋友，她被一些不认识的人带走了，我想她现在一定非常害怕。”  
“……”站在厨柜前的伯纳德夫人禁不住背过了身去，而客厅内的班则摊着手显得有些无措。  
余光在这两人身上扫过的汉克微侧过头看了看一旁的康纳，只见对方也像是陷入了某种回忆般缓缓放低了投在强尼身上的视点。  
“……”低着头轻轻吸了口气，汉克摆正了身子对着男孩郑重地回到“我答应你。”


	8. 番外⑦  追踪

“该出发了伙计们。”走出伯纳德家大门的汉克一边步下台阶，一边对跟在身后的班和康纳说到“去把那个狗娘养的揪出来。“  
“虽然难得看见你这么有干劲，但是我还是得打断一下。”挥了挥自己手上的电子记录本，同样碎步迈下台阶的班直抒己见到“我们从强尼那得到的信息除了艾米被绑架的地点和嫌犯不止一人外，其余像是体貌特征一类的描述全都模棱两可。”  
“......”听到这，汉克顿住了脚步，尽管有满肚子的怒火却只能无可奈何地望着天摊了摊手，不情愿地将身子转了回来“...这不是有干劲，这只是很久没有出现过的一种想往谁鼻梁上来一拳的冲动罢了。”  
看着汉克一边烦躁地掸着手一边毫不忌讳地表达着自己的野望，一向老诚的班不免收紧眉毛摇了摇头“可别做得太过火了，要知道你上次殴打佩金斯的报告还压在杰弗瑞那儿呢。”  
班话音刚落，额边显示灯就开始闪烁的康纳左半边眉毛不自觉地抬了一下。  
“我要在乎这个，佩金斯的鼻梁就不会现在还是歪的了。”半开玩笑地将班的担忧堵回去，汉克一挥手转身就要往来时停车的街口走去。  
“接下来要怎么办？”身后传来了班抬高了音量的追问。  
“去把那地方附近的监控全部调出来看一遍！”微侧过上半身向后喊了一句，汉克没有停下脚上的步伐。  
"......"  
又往前走出一小段后觉得有些不太对劲，安德森副队长奇怪地回过头看了眼默然跟在身后的康纳“怎么回事，你今天倒是很安静。”  
“...没什么，我只是在思考一个问题。”  
"思考问题？"故意加重了读音的汉克索性转回了身，直直地看向康纳“什么问题？”  
“……刚才，在伯纳德家的厨房里，当强尼说出那个请求时......我犹豫了。”偏头示意了下身后不远处的伯纳德家，康纳异常认真的对着汉克说到“如果是以前，我一定会毫不犹豫的把艾米的死讯告诉他。”说到这，将身子往前倾了一点的仿生人脸上露出了些许困惑的神色“但是就在刚才...我甚至不知道该如何开口。”  
听罢康纳颇为字斟句酌的描述，微微眨了两下眼的汉克正要开口说些什么，却突兀地被不远处的班给打断了。  
“嘿！汉克！你过来一下，这里还有点事需要你确认！”  
“就来——”大声回应了一句的汉克边侧过身用拇指比了比远处的街口，边朝康纳吩咐道“你先回车子那边等我，我马上就过去。”说完又看了一眼对方便朝伯纳德宅走了回去。  
目送着汉克的背影远去，康纳在原地停留了几秒后便独自朝着街口继续前进。  
这处成Y字形的街道口位于一个小高坡上，路面是由凹凸不平的石板所铺成，汉克的车就停在拐弯口的一个邮筒旁边。  
治步来到车门旁的康纳调整好位置站稳了脚根，因无所事事而开始观察起了周围的环境。  
视线逐一扫过了各处却又不停留在任何一个地方，直到一辆被孩童追赶着的艳丽冰淇淋车从坡道下缓缓驶停上来，康纳的目光才找准了落点。  
这辆冰淇淋车甫一停稳，左侧车身上的开窗处就被好几个孩子围拢了起来。  
不一会儿，窗板从内部被人用力向上掀开，一个带着鸭舌帽的男人撑着窗沿粗犷地探出了脑袋，目光在那些举伸着手的孩子身上转了一圈后，不经意地对上了远处正看向这边的康纳，随即脸色不善地压低了帽檐，拍着车身轰赶道“都给我滚开你们这帮小兔崽子，今天已经卖完了！”  
话音一落，带着鸭舌帽的男人便不由分说地将窗板又盖了回去。  
满心失落的孩子们在原地抱怨了一会儿只好不欢而散，而那辆冰淇淋车也重新发动起了引擎。  
本该是再平常不过的画面，却在一处因某个孩子的移动而裸露出的划痕进入视野后，变得复杂了起来。  
无论是其所在车体的位置还是喷漆的颜色都与记忆库中的信息吻合，得到这个认知的康纳立马转回目光，却没能在视野尽头的伯纳德宅前找到汉克的身影。  
“......”  
再次将视线锁定到即将驶离坡道的冰淇淋车上，康纳一咬牙，直接弯腰打开身旁老式轿车的车门，利落地坐进了驾驶室里......  
数分钟后，确认好事宜被班一路送到街口的汉克，在看到本该停着自己爱车现今却空空如也的地方时，张口结舌地呆了半晌才激愤地问道“我的车去哪了？！”  
…………  
连成一片的灰白色天空让接近下午三点的底特律显得气息恹恹。  
眼看着那辆冰淇淋车拐进一座加工厂的康纳将车驶停在了路边，待到人声远离后才下车，朝那扇被铁链挂锁住的铁栏门快速靠近了过去。  
与一般的小型工厂类似，这座加工厂除了有两座像是原料配制间的厂房外，西北到东南角一带还分布着好几间约有两层楼高的铁皮仓库，只不过被丛生的杂草衬托得即颓败又荒凉，完全不像是有人打理的模样。  
这就是康纳透过铁栏门窥得的院内景象，而那辆冰淇淋车正横停在门前的一块空地上。  
看了看门上的挂锁和较靠进左侧内墙停放的冰淇凌车，康纳再次确认了一遍周围的情况后，斜着身倒退了几步，随即猛地一个助跑，借着踏在铁门左侧墙面上的力道纵身翻进了围墙内。  
甫一落地便矮着身飞速接近正前方的冰淇淋车，康纳在沿着左车身移动至驾驶室外后，便就着伏低的姿势开始检视起了车子的前轮毂。  
几秒钟的解析过后，当系统给出‘一致’这个结论时，康纳口中不自觉地低声道“bark up the wrong tree,hank...it's not Van Gogh.”  
接着康纳又站起了身，伏近驾驶室的车窗观察起了车内的部件，经过对方向盘以及后视镜等多处地方遗留下的指纹进行分析，这辆车的驾驶者身份很快呈显了出来：

〖指纹  
资料库符合结果：富兰克林·凯恩  
犯罪记录：红冰买卖和侵占罪前科〗

“见鬼！凭什么让我来干这些！”伴随着一道拉门声响起，一个穿着连帽衫的青年从其中一间仓库走了出来，嘴里不停抱怨的同时，又径直走进了另一间仓库的大门。  
早在声音响起的瞬间就侧身倚附于车旁的康纳利用微弱的视觉差避过了对方的视野，在确定短时间内不会再有人出来后，康纳退回到了车尾处，目光落到了虚掩着的后门上。  
再次看了一眼仓库的方向，康纳伸出右手，扳住车门将其缓缓向一旁拉开来。  
全金属质地的车厢内部因车门的打开反射出了冷暗的光，里面除了在靠近驾驶室那一侧的角落里放了一台小型冰柜外，可以说是空空如也。  
然而康纳太阳穴上不断闪烁开来的指示灯却标示着其系统正处于某种高速运转的状态。  
“……”  
——血印，蓝色的血印，以一种或溅射或蜿蜒的状态不规则地分布在金属质地的车厢内，无论是地面，墙壁，还是天花板，都或多或少的沾染着这种肉眼不可见的血痕，它们统一泛着幽幽的紫光，像是在极力控诉着一场惨无人道的凌虐。  
“你来晚了，仿生人先生。”一个极度轻蔑的声音伴随着枪口抵在后脑勺上的触感，不期然地从康纳的身后传了过来“我说过今天的冰淇淋卖完了。”


	9. 番外⑧  裂痕

“oh,shit!! ”从涡轮机背后走出来的富兰克林在偶然地看到举着手缓缓走进仓库的康纳时，吓得直接咒骂出了声，直到看清其背后正用枪指着他的同伴时，才没好气地叫骂道“这操蛋的家伙是谁？！”  
无视着富兰克林的质问，戴着鸭舌帽的男人依旧沉默地胁迫着康纳走到了仓库的最里侧。  
“去你妈的兰斯！这家伙到底是从哪来的？！”  
“给我闭上你的嘴！”像是终于无法忍受富兰克林的叫骂，名为兰斯的男人一把扯过对方的领子将其往旁边用力一推。  
就在这时，一直举着手面朝着仓壁的康纳忽然平稳地开口到“hey~兰斯…我们俩谈一谈怎么样？”  
“呵……和你？有什么好谈的…不过就是一台废物安卓！”说着这话的时候，兰斯的语气依旧非常的轻慢。  
“听起来你似乎很讨厌仿生人...”康纳显得有些不解“刚才我在车厢里看到了…那个女孩是在那遭受的虐待并被遗弃至暗巷的，我说的对吗？”  
“......哧…虐待？你管那叫虐待？”兰斯毫不遮掩地笑了出来“别告诉我你们已经把仿生人列进了人权保护法里。”说着还转过头看向了一旁的富兰克林“还是说应该归到牲口那一栏？”  
原本有些无措的富兰克林在看到兰斯那嘲笑的表情后也跟着木讷地牵开了嘴，谁知声音还没发出来就被两道枪响给惊得浑身一颤，只见那个面朝仓库内墙而站的笔直人影忽然就重重地摔跪在了地上。  
“唔...”  
“那我这样算不算是在虐待你？”看着手臂和大腿各中一枪的康纳挣扎着从地上站起来，兰斯状似无奈地摊了摊手，如同看笑话般再次用枪对准了对方“哦～别这样，我知道你一点也不疼。”  
诚如所言，鉴于仿生人被设计出来的用途和特点，即使是原型机也不具备痛觉的发生与传感功能，只要生物组件没有被破坏，系统甚至不会对这样的枪伤主动提出警告。  
然而当那两颗子弹穿凿进身体的瞬间，巨大的冲击力和来自受损部位的反馈信息，在名为对生存的危机感的胁迫作用下，催生出了一种近似‘痛觉’的实感……虽然只有一瞬，但份‘痛感’依然迫使得康纳露出了痛苦的神色。  
稍显艰难地撑着地面站起了身，康纳调整了一下状态后，尝试安抚起对方的情绪“我不知道你经历过什么，兰斯……尽管事情不尽如人意，但至少我们都抗争过了...事实上一切也都在向好的方向发展，你只需要再给他们多一点时间...”  
“Bullshit！！”激动地打断了康纳的话，意识到自己有些失控的兰斯收回了拿枪的手抚了抚头，随后沉下气再次指向康纳冷冷道“听着，我根本不知道你在说什么！”  
“...面对现实吧，兰斯，你和我是一样的。”似乎在劝说着什么的康纳，语气笃定异常。  
“...什么一样？”将视线从康纳背后转到兰斯的身上，富兰克林露出了一脸茫然的神色“他是什么意思？”  
“……”  
长久的沉默过后，一声细微的布匹落在地面上的擦响传入了康纳耳中。  
“Holy shit！你是个仿生人？！”跟着响起的是富兰克林难以抑制的惊呼“...fuck...fuck!”  
“听着你个没用的家伙！要不是我你早就在监狱里蹲着了，别以为你可以置身事外，你能有今天全都是因为我！”像是在给对方缓冲的时间，兰斯顿了顿才又接着说到“就算退一万步，正因为我是仿生人，即使被抓，他们也只会把主使的罪名扣到你头上，所以如果你不想下半生都呆在监狱里给别人舔脚趾的话，就给我闭上嘴乖乖在一边站着！！”  
最后一句骤然抬高音量的恫吓让原本还处在震惊中的富兰克林直接噤了声，然而从他那紊乱的呼吸中还是能感受到一种明显的隐忍。  
“你……转过身来。”  
意识到兰斯是在和自己说话，康纳咬紧了下颚，迟疑了几秒后应声回到“...OK。”说着便缓缓转过身，将视线投向了仓库的正中央。  
进入视野的是方才在其间穿身而过的几排巨大的圆桶型器皿槽，其前方站着的正是穿着黑色连帽衫的富兰克林和曾在冰淇淋车内的开窗处见过的兰斯，只不过后者此刻正用枪指着自己，而他头上的鸭舌帽也被丢在了一旁满是灰尘的地上...  
——没有了帽子的遮掩，兰斯右边太阳穴上的指示灯暴露无遗。  
“你怎么知道的我是仿生人？”  
“......因为那些蒸发的釱迹。”康纳坦言道“我注意到那辆冰淇淋车的后厢内有着大量已经蒸发掉的蓝血痕迹，但是却没有任何残留的指纹印。”  
“釱迹？”兰斯的样子忽然变得有些奇怪，只见他忍俊不禁地摇了摇头，将目光转向了一旁的富兰克林“我说过要把车厢冲洗一遍的，你是不是把我的话当耳旁风？”  
“等下……你听我说，我有照着你的话去做的，我、我发誓...但是当打开后车门的时候里面的蓝血已经不见了...”  
“你这个蠢货——！！”兰斯的暴喝让富兰克林全身一颤，整个人显得更加的无措。  
“你知道这不能怪他…肉眼是看不见已经蒸发的釱迹的，就连你也不行…”康纳横插进来的平稳声线将兰斯的怒火压下去大半“听着，兰斯，我知道你厌恶被区别对待，但不是所有的人类都会歧视仿生人……况且自那以后我们要求的权利也都在慢慢受到重视，如你所见，这之间的平衡并不好掌握……你需要多给他们一些时间。”  
面对康纳持重的劝解，兰斯垂下眼盯了自己手里举着的枪几秒，忽然又撑了撑眉毛露出了一副不以为然的神态。  
［啪——！］  
“shit...”又是一声脆响在仓库里扩散开来，富兰克林只看见站在墙壁前的仿生人右胸处开出了一小朵蓝色的血花，随后整个人就像是被谁用力推了一把般，猛地向后张开手跌扶住了墙面。  
“你说的没错，我讨厌人类……但我更讨厌像你这样的蠢货。”兰斯收回右手，就着拿枪的姿势伸出食指晃了晃“人类就是一群屎一样自私的家伙，向他们索要权益？…哈，别告诉我仿生人也会做梦。”  
“……”  
勉力撑扶着墙面才不至于摔到地上的康纳，努力调整着姿势想要站直起身，然而机体受到的多处损伤和蓝血的大量流失使得系统响应出现了短暂的延迟，与此同时，随着鬓边的指示灯快速转红，一段曾经被记录下来的记忆影像忽然在脑海中浮现了出来——  
「系统给出的数值显示你一切正常。」穿着白大褂倚坐在办公桌前的卡姆斯基先是用手在电脑屏幕前比了一下，随后将其收支在了自己的下巴旁「软体的信息认知和处理能力出色…」  
视野随着对方一同后仰到那张灰黑色的靠背椅上。  
「但我却为你感到担忧，康纳。」交握起双手将重心偏移至左侧椅臂上的卡姆斯基看上去显得语重心长「你某些方面的感情特征越来越接近人类……然而过于眷赖他们对于你来说并非是件好事。」  
「……」  
「告诉我...」穿着白大褂的人影撑扶着椅臂站起了身，转而负着手望向背后落地窗外的远景「自总统宣告要考虑给予仿生人权益那刻起，你是否觉得你们真的赢得了这场胜利？」  
不经意将脸扭转过来的卡姆斯基眼中包含着一种探究。  
「那次声明…是全球性的。」  
借着低头的动作将嘴角的弧度隐去，卡姆斯基转过身改为将双手搭在了身前。  
「你可能不知道模控生命已经被下了令禁止售卖仿生人。」上挑的尾音稍稍停顿了一会儿「表面上看起来这是在尊重你们的个体权益，实际上仿生人的生产链正在被慢慢断绝。」  
「试想一下百年之后，人类依旧在持续繁衍，而你们仿生人却只能像消耗品般眼睁睁地看着自己的同胞日渐稀少…」慢慢走上前来的白色人影以一种闲散的姿态，缓步从视野的右侧踱出，自身后绕了一圈，改为出现在视野的左侧「贪婪和侵略始终是人类的天性，也许终有一日你们会为在总统作出了声明后即刻选择罢手而懊悔不已。」停驻在身前的卡姆斯基微抬着下巴，直直对视而来的双眼中不带有半分的虐谑……  
“我已经受够整天和人类玩其乐融融的游戏了！”兰斯暴躁的话音将眼前卡姆斯基的影像一扫而空，康纳下意识地晃了晃头，再次撑扶着墙面站直起身。  
“简直蠢毙了……无论是你还是那个小鬼。”  
说着，兰斯将枪头对准了康纳的脸部，慢慢收拢起右指扣紧手里的扳机……


	10. 番外⑨ 突破

“——不准动！！！底特律警察！！”   
突如其来的高分贝喝令让在场的所有人都为之一震，只见仓库二层靠右侧的过道上赫然站着一个手持左轮的中年男子，正用着标准的韦弗站姿瞄准着底下应声抬头的兰斯。   
“Fuck！”看见汉克的一瞬间，兰斯猛地抽身绕到了富兰克林的背后，用胳膊挟持住对方的同时，将枪口也转抵在了自己同伴的脑袋上。   
“你要干什么，兰斯！？”意识到自己被挟持为人质的富兰克林张开着手，惊恐地叫了起来“你不能这样对我！！”   
“闭嘴！”   
“放下枪！！别做蠢事！”因着兰斯小心地将自己藏在富兰克林的身后，汉克只能稳下心神等待时机的出现。   
就在这一触即发之际，一道身影忽然从仓库里侧猛扑了出来，在将来不及反应的兰斯撞翻后，与他一起滚了出去。   
“康纳！”   
两人的身影很快就被林立在仓库内的器皿槽给挡住，汉克只能暂时收抬起枪，三步并作两步地快速往中间过道移动。   
还没等视线绕开障碍物，一声沉闷的穿透声就抢先占据了鼓膜，只见刚才与自己对峙的那名仿生人忽然从器皿槽后闪身而出，转瞬间便已冲出了仓库大门。   
没能让子弹触及到对方的汉克并没有执着于目标的丢失，而是匆忙地抬腿跨下铁梯，越过呆坐于地面的富兰克林朝朝那个一直阻碍着视野的圆桶型器皿槽跑去。   
“康纳！”当绕过器皿槽的基底看到仰躺在地上的人影时，汉克显得慌忙了起来“你还好吗？！”   
随着距离的拉近，比起拼命挣动的眼睑和无力屈抬起头来的动作 ，康纳腹部那个正中在脉搏调节器上的弹孔反而将汉克的注意力全部掳截了过去。   
“上帝...”像脉搏调节器这样的维生组件对于仿生人的重要性，汉克也是在前不久才刚知道的，所以当他在看到这个弹孔时，大脑嗡地一声霎时变成了一片空白…   
好在下一秒于耳廓中不断扩散的耳鸣声将惛懵的意识及时唤醒，汉克猛地俯下身，径自抓起康纳的手搭在了自己的肩膀上。   
“坚持住！”将力气全部聚集在曲跪于地面的双腿上，汉克架着已经手脚不听使唤的康纳勉力站起身，不管不顾地朝仓库大门急走了过去。   
甫一出仓库便听见‘哐’的一声巨响，抬眼时只看到一辆冰淇淋车甩转出去的后尾和两扇被砸撞到院墙上来回摆动的铁栏门，只不过这些都没能让汉克停下奋力迈动的双脚。   
身旁的康纳已经丧失了身体的协调能力，只剩右手还在身前微弱地做着毫无意义的抓取动作。   
汉克卯着劲一脚踹开摆停在路中间的那半扇门栏，几乎是用拖的将康纳带上了工厂院外的那条无人街道。   
“就快到了！”   
与周遭格格不入的那辆老式轿车依旧停靠在街对面的斜角处，而康纳抓握着的右手也逐渐开始下垂。   
1分45秒的时间只够表盘上的数字跳动105下，汉克甚至不敢确认身旁的康纳是否还在‘运转’，他只能一刻不停的朝着车子的方向执拗前行。   
终于，‘老伙计’近在眼前，汉克提着一股劲把康纳放躺到车轮旁便急匆匆地扑向了车体，双手几近用扒的将车门从车身上拉开后，就着趴伏的姿势钻进车厢内快速翻找了起来。   
几秒钟后，似是找到了搜寻的目标，老警探一个起身却正好撞到了坚硬的车顶“该死！”   
反射性地摸了下脑袋咒骂出声，汉克无暇顾及还隐隐作痛的后脑，直接抽身将一个银白色的铝制手提箱从后座带了出来。   
重新跑回到康纳身旁，汉克动作麻利的打开了手提箱的扣锁将其摊开至地面，两个泛着蓝色荧光、嵌于聚酯内衬中的近圆柱形生物组件就展呈在了眼前。   
“最好给我管用…”如同威胁般地祈祷了一句，汉克一边取出其中一只组件，一边快速扯开康纳腹部的衬衫扣子将那枚损毁的脉搏调节器抽出…   
因紧张而加重的呼吸使得发出的声音略显颤抖，汉克深吸了口气，交叠着双手用近似心肺复苏的方式将崭新的脉搏调节器推送进了康纳腹部的凹槽内。  
“……”   
没有如预期般的变化，康纳依旧睁着空洞的双眼，毫无生气的躺在地上。   
“康纳！？”   
“………………——喝！”   
还没等汉克反应过来，原本躺在地上的仿生人突然一震，犹如冲破梦魇般地仰起了头，随后又懈力似的瘫倒了回去。   
“唔…”眨着眼执行了一次诊断程式，额边由红转蓝的指示灯在断续闪烁了几下后回归到了常态。   
“……副队长？”待看清了身旁的汉克，只单手就利落地从地上翻坐起来的康纳看上去完全不像是一幅几秒钟前还濒死过的模样。   
“我的上帝…”再三打量了几遍眼前的搭档，在确认对方已经没事后，一直跪杵在原地的汉克终于忍不住张开手，激动得一把将满脸呆然的康纳大力搂抱了过来“你这混蛋差点把我吓出屎来！”   
鼻梁径直撞上了对方的肩膀，愣了几秒的康纳刚抬起手想要回抱过去，汉克已经用对其背部的两下安慰性拍抚结束了这次短暂的亲密接触。   
“……”视线从大松了口气直接靠坐到车门旁的汉克身上收回，康纳半举在空中的手下意识地又比划了一下，才略显失落地放了下来。   
再次看向身旁屈膝而坐的汉克，康纳不假思索地开口到“你是怎么找到这的，副队长？”   
听罢提问，汉克转眼又看了看满脸认真的康纳，禁不住笑道“我看你也开始健忘了。”   
眼神不经意朝头顶上方的车窗扫了扫，康纳恍然到“…是那台对讲机！”   
“Bin~go...”仿佛又想到了什么不好的事情，原本还笑吟吟的汉克表情忽然就严肃了起来“你得好好感谢杰弗瑞…如果不是他逼着我装的话你现在已经是一堆废铁了。”   
“……抱歉，当时情况紧急—”认识到自己行为的武断，康纳态度诚恳地道歉到“我应该先和你商量一下。”   
“Oh～完全没关系～”不甚在意地一挥手，汉克说出口的话却完全不像那么回事“即使你不声不响地拐跑了我的车，挨了满身的枪子，还差点死在这种地方！”说完直接双手一抱，撇开头靠回到了车门上。   
张了张嘴不知该作何回应，指示灯开始渐渐转黄的康纳无意间看到了脚边的那只手提箱“你什么时候备了这些组件在车上？”   
经此一问，本来还在生闷气的汉克像被人踩到尾巴般，猛地回过头却干瞪着眼说不出个所以然。   
而偏偏面前的康纳还微抬起眉，摆出了一副‘你请继续’的耐心聆听姿态。   
正当老警探觉得有些下不来台之际，身后驾驶室内的可移动车载对讲机突然传出了沙沙的声响。   
『CQ…CQ，这里是BG1305，西托伦斯大道南段发现一辆违章超速B牌小型冰淇淋货车，需要对目标进行拦截，现在请求支援，呼叫并等待回答……』   
“我猜该我们出场了。”近乎眉飞色舞地说完这句话，不知道在高兴些什么的汉克猛地一下站起身，二话不说就绕过车头钻进了驾驶室。   
不甚明了地歪了歪头，来不及多想的康纳只能带着满脸困惑的神情，抓起脚边的手提箱，反身拉开车门跟着一道坐进了副驾驶座……


	11. 番外⑩  追逃（完）

“这里是安德森，我需要知道那辆车现在的位置，收到请回复。”  
向左改变车道赶超过一辆巴士后，汉克看了眼挡风玻璃外从头顶掠过的指示牌，开始计算起路线。  
『目标依旧在西托伦斯大道往北方向，马上到达与沃夫特街的交叉口，完毕。』  
“收到。”  
话音刚落，汉克直接一打方向盘拐进了一条勉强够车子通行的小道。  
尽管驾驶技术过硬，但那满地的碎纸壳和垃圾包造成的剧烈颠簸还是让坐在副驾驶座上的康纳抓紧了头顶右侧的拉手。  
在压扁撞飞了不下四袋垃圾后，伴随着轮胎擦摩在地上的啸叫声，汽车冲驶上了沃夫特大街。  
“在那里！”康纳一眼便看见了从前方十字路口处疾驰而过的冰淇淋车。  
“逮到你了！王八蛋——”汉克脚下油门一踩，这辆看似早已脱离时代的老爷车竟以一个不符合其外观性能的大角度甩尾，飘冲过两条大街的交叉口，直直追赶在了那辆冰淇淋车的后方。  
两辆前后急速飞驰的车加上阵阵作响的警铃，让西托伦斯大道上本就不多的车辆纷纷绕道避行。  
就在两车距离快速拉近的当口，后方轿车副驾驶位上的车窗忽然打了下来。  
只见一个人影迅速探出上半身，趁着与前车相交之际，一个扑跃直接攀到了对方的后车厢上。  
“该死！”从后视镜中看到了这一幕的兰斯一把抄起了仪表台上的手枪，然而等他回过眼时却没能再找到康纳的踪影。  
一边把控着方向盘一边牢牢握紧手里的短枪，处于紧绷状态的兰斯开始焦躁地来回观望起两旁窗户外的后视镜。  
突然，一道高亢的鸣笛声自右侧直灌入耳，带着几乎要将绷直的神经挑断的势头，激得兰斯整个人猛地一颤，待看清是那辆不知何时追赶到了右侧方的老式轿车后，咒骂的话不由地脱口而出。  
然而下一秒，玻璃的碎裂声和兜头撒下的硬渣硬是让谩骂哽在了喉咙中。  
从左侧车顶吊翻下来的康纳在踹开车窗的同时，直接将驾驶室内的兰斯撞翻到了座椅上，待落稳在车内后又立时屈身上前，横起右臂牢牢压制住了对方的脖颈。  
即便如此，兰斯依旧反应迅速地将手里的枪举了起来，只不过在对准目标的途中就被康纳用另一只手扳住了枪管。  
就在这时，从前方突然传来一连串刺耳的喇叭声，处在上方的康纳一回头便看见挡风玻璃外一辆公交车正迎面而来。  
千钧一发之际，康纳果断抽起身将方向盘向右猛打，这才以只撞坏一个后视镜为代价，让两辆车擦身而过。  
然而急转弯产生的惯性力却让本就半跪在座椅上的他一个重心不稳翻仰出了窗外，幸亏左手在反射性的抓握中扳扶住了窗框才没有被直接甩落下去。  
与此同时，在刚才的混乱中摔跌下座椅的兰斯顾不上寻找脱飞出去的手枪，而是兀自爬起身一把抓住方向盘将车开回到了右行道上。  
侧头看了眼窗外正努力攀扶着窗沿的康纳，兰斯毫不犹豫地伸出一只手，拉开门锁将车门用力向外推开了出去。  
因速度和方向的变换而不停摆动的车门让康纳丝毫找不到着力点，即使两条胳膊都成功攀附住了窗框也依然无法改变当下不利的境况。  
就在兰斯左右张望着打算找回自己的手枪时，整个冰淇淋车突然被一股力道撞得猛然向前一冲，打开的车门霎时因为惯性被带回到了车体上，而这一下也让康纳抓住机会，一把托握住兰斯的后脑，用尽全力几次将其撞摔到了方向盘上。  
随着转盘的骨架沾上些许蓝色的血印，兰斯也如同被抽掉了力气般，微微抽搐着倒趴在了盘面上。  
本以为可以松一口气，从车后方再次传来的两声喇叭声却又让还勉强踏脚在车身凸起翼子板上的康纳提高了警惕。  
只见一辆熟悉到不能再熟悉的老爷车快速从车尾处驶了出来，而康纳的视线也从那微微变形的车头转移到了汉克正探出窗外略显焦急的面容上。  
“嘿！注意前面——！！”  
应声回头看向车子行驶的正前方，那是缓冲在底特律港口与西托伦斯大道之间的一个弧形弯道，以当前的行驶速度来计算，大约只需再过37秒，这辆冰淇淋车就会像一只心急的海狸般，冲破护栏直接一头扎进弯道外的底特律河里。  
右手向上攀扶住车顶，连预建都来不及的康纳径直伸出另一只手侧身将车门拉开，在横插进方向盘与趴倒的仿生人之间攥住其衣领后，借着自身的重力配合双脚踏在车体上的蹬伸动作，带着兰斯一起跳下了这辆冰淇淋车。  
一声震耳的撞响声后，车头冲破护栏斜斜地插进了水中……  
“呃…”随着翻飞的视野逐渐趋于平稳，康纳狼狈地抬起头，在确认过兰斯就趴在离自己两步远的地方后，自顾自地用手肘撑住地面侧爬起身，转眼看向了河面上正冒着气泡不断下沉的车体。  
背后一道尖锐的刹车声伴随着开关车门后的急促脚步声，中间突兀地停顿了几秒后传来的便是汉克一贯奚落式的感慨。  
“Wow……真是让人印象深刻。”看着河里如同‘倒栽葱’般的冰淇淋车，汉克如是评价到。  
像是这才反应过来般，康纳缓缓回过身看向了身后的汉克，而后者却是在拢起目光将他整个人从头到脚扫视了一遍后，才徐徐松了口气道“…来吧，我们还有一大堆事情要做。”  
说着，只见他反手从后腰带上卸下了一副手铐，蹲下身将一旁趴在地上的兰斯左手抓铐了起来。  
然而这一下却如同按动了某个开关，原本一动不动的兰斯忽然震颤了一下，额边流转的黄圈也在瞬间转为了红色“……你会后悔的…”  
没被铐住的右手无力地在地上撑划着，极力想要爬起身来的仿生人用着破碎的音斥诉到“…他们从来…不会把我们当做…同类…”  
“……”视线仿佛被地上挣扎的仿生人钉住，然而康纳的目光却像是没有落在兰斯身上。  
“闭嘴吧…”用手压着兰斯的背把他重新按回到地上，汉克俯下身拗过他的右手将其一并铐了起来“最没把你当人看的就是你自己。”  
………………  
原本阴沉的天空在接近徬晚的时候突然迸出一道霞光，将底特律河岸两旁的建筑全都染成了一片橙黄。  
西托伦斯大道与底特律港口的交界处，一辆头部微微变形的老式轿车正停放在拐弯口的路旁，与周遭来往匆忙的警车相比，稍微显得有些格格不入。  
“……”  
“全都搞定了。”突然传入耳中的渐近话音将候守在车旁的康纳目光吸引了过去，只见从左侧走上前来的汉克在用一只手叉起腰时，另一只手也跟着搭放到了车顶上“刚刚班那边有消息过来，说是富兰克林已经招供了，孩子们都还被关在一处地下室，现在已经派人赶过去了。”说着这话的老警探脸上露出了惬意的笑容。  
“好极了…”康纳眨了下眼，补充到“我想他们很快就能回到自己父母身边了。”  
“希望如此。”说到这，汉克慢慢收敛起了笑容，改将双手环至身前，侧身斜靠在了车门上“你看起来好像有点困惑……是关于那个仿生人吗？”  
被汉克突然这么一问，原本只侧过了头来的康纳松开了背在身后的手，有些讶然地将整个身子都转了过来。  
“…………我不知道。”视线移向一旁皱眉沉思了一会儿，康纳重又将目光投回到了汉克身上“我认为那名仿生人曾经遭到过不公平的对待，以致于他在将人类当作深恶痛绝的对象同时，又极端仇视那些与之交好的仿生人。”  
“爱屋及乌的反面，huh？”汉克耸了耸肩。  
“和那类似……所以我并不在意他说的那些话，只不过…”没有催促康纳的迟疑，老警探依旧抱着臂耐心地等待着对方把话说完“在仓库被子弹击中的时候，我越是想要保持镇定就越会觉得恐慌…甚至有那么一瞬间我真的对自己当初的决定产生了动摇，这让我感到非常的……有罪恶感。”斟酌了一会儿后才不确定地将这个词吐出，康纳皱着眉头，表情显得十分的困扰。  
“知道吗？你现在看起来完全就像个普通的人类。”汉克说完揶揄地抿了抿嘴角“…不管是憎恨、恐惧还是负罪感，这些本来都是人才会有的情绪，而正是因为有这些情绪，人才会被称之为人…”说到这，汉克深呼吸了口气，微微低了低头才接着开口到“也正是因为这些情绪，生活有时候会被弄得一团糟，所以作为人类又不得不每时每刻抑制住这些情绪，把自己变得越来越像一台机器……哼，真讽刺，机器要比人类更像人。”  
自顾自地摇了摇头，汉克松开手臂缓缓站起身，总结般地对着一脸认真的康纳说到“无论如何，起码你在我这从来不是台机器。”  
看着汉克忽然露出的纯挚笑容，眉头不自觉舒展开来的康纳莫明地也跟着弯起了嘴角。  
“走吧，我们去喝一杯。”如是说着的汉克在转身经过车头时，硬生生停住了脚步“……shit, 我把这个给忘了…”  
“不管了…看在这个车头的份上今天归你请客！”只沉默了几秒就摊了摊手继续朝驾驶座走去，汉克一边打开车门一边鼓吹到“相对的，我家的沙发今晚可以借给你。”  
在快要坐进车厢的前一秒，老警探又突然站直起身，隔着车顶对着本也要矮身坐进车内却又下意识地跟着直起腰来的康纳补充到“不过你得先和相扑商量一下。”   
-Fin-


End file.
